The present invention relates to a random playing method for a disk player
Random playing methods for disk players are known wherein music selections recorded on a digital audio disk can be played in a random order based upon a set of random numbers generated internally of the player. Such a conventional random playback method is disadvantageous, however, in that sometimes the same piece of music may mistakenly be played two or three times in a row.
As a result, there has developed a demand for a method wherein playing of the same musical selection two or more times continuously is inhibited. These systems though suffer from other drawbacks in that when the number of recorded pieces of music is two or three, the playing order is invariant.
Also, there has been devised a random playing method for a multidisk player holding a plurality of disks wherein one of the pieces of music is selected in accordance with random numbers to play the various pieces of music successively in an order chosen randomly. However, the disadvantage of such a random playback system is that, because the selection of music is made independently of the user's choice, music according to the user's preference may not be played even for several hours.
Furthermore, conventional random playback methods are disadvantageous in that the interval between pieces of music is lengthened owing to the fact that, because the operation of replacing one disk with another is conducted each time a new piece of music is played, even when adjacent selections are on the same disk.
Further, the recording levels of disks such as digital audio disks are not necessarily uniform and may vary among manufacturers. In a conventional disk player, adjustment of playing characteristics such as the playback volume must be manually made by the user. A problem thus exists in that the volume must be manually set each time a new disk is played.